youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
ZeRoyalViking
Steven (born April 12, 1993) known on YouTube as ZeMachinima or ZeRoyalViking is a YouTube Let's Play commentator and Machinima director. He gained fame on YouTube through being an original member of TheCreatureHub, and because of his popular Minecraft LP's, both with and without other commentators. He is also well known for being part of the Derp Crew, appering mostly with TehSmarty, GaLm and ChilledChaos. Bio Real Life He graduated high school and spent a short time taking computer science classes in Sacramento State College. He now attends online computer science classes at Arizona State College while living in San Francisco with fellow YouTuber, RitzPlays. Ze has lived in California all his life but has a tri-citizenship for Canada, the UK and the US. Even though Ze is known for being Canadian, he has never lived there nor does he have Canadian blood and says he is more Scottish in that respect. He is Canadian by birth because his mother moved there from Scotland. YouTube Ze came up with the name Ze Royal Viking randomly about 5 years ago when he was thinking for a name for a forum, then he randomly thought of Ze Royal Viking and it stuck. He's said: "'''Ze' represents the general silliness of my personality and being unconventional. Royal represents the fact that I was born with hemophilia which is the disease that ran through Queen Victora’s bloodline. It is nicknamed the Royal Disease. Viking represents my northern Scottish/Scandinavian heritage. I actually learned to do have some viking descent on my mom’s father’s side."'' Steven was first inspired to make machinima by the Red vs. Blue series and DigitalPh33r who, in Ze's own words, showed him that "just a normal kid alone could make great videos". Before joining Machinima, Ze had a YouTube channel in the name "madmonkey1" which was created in 2006. Then he started up his ZeRoyalViking channel in March 2008 and the ZeMachinima channel in May. He created machinima solo, using various effects like 3D to make videos and achieved around 1000 subscribers on YouTube with the Shishka series. When he got 1000 subs in February 2009, Ze got a contract with Machinima around the same time that Kootra did and Ze helped him film Contrast Police and they became friends. The first Creature he met was Sp00n, they were on the DigitalPh33r forums around the year 2008 and they randomly met on a GTA IV game and talked for a while and became friends. He began commentating games as well as making machinima and doing commentaries with other people, such as Chilled Chaos and Kootra. In February 2011, Ze got his YouTube channel partnered. It took Ze over 3 years to get where he is now, he stated that he never expected himself to be where he is now, and he says the thing that brought him to it is Shishka. Currently Ongoing Games The games Ze is currently playing on his channel * Town of Salem with the Derp Crew * Universe Sandbox * Cards Against Humanity with various friends * Drawing Games with various friends * Mario Kart 8 with the Derp Crew * Worms: Clan Wars with the various friends * Various Gary's mod games with various friends * Spy Party, mainly with RitzPlays * GTA V online game modes with GassyMexican, Ohmwrecker, RitzPlays and Utorak Machinima * Shishka * The Greatest Knife Throw Ever * One Pissed Off Guy * Alpha Zombie * Alien Dope * Enemy AC130 Above! Catchphrases and Quotes * "Nope... nope" * "Science!" * "BREAK THE KOOTRA!" * "Oh... Come On!" * "Shut up." * "Are you kitten me?" (Mocking Kootra.) * "Pudding!" (On his Tumblr.) Trivia * Ze was the youngest Creature until Kevin was added at PAX Prime 2014. * Ze and Sp00n are the only two Creatures who are never really referenced by their real first names (Steven and Nick). * Ze has hemophilia A, meaning his blood clots at a slower rate than normal. Ze himself says it's not serious and doesn't really bother him. * According to Chilled, Ze doesn't have "hover hands". * In kindergarten, Ze wanted to be a mailman. * He is left handed. * He had his first kiss at 19. * Ze has a younger sister. * Ze enjoys Dragon Ball Z. * He's pissed an entire goat (Excellent Adventure 3:29). * Ze spends about 2 weeks in winter and a month in summer in Canada, specifically St. Catharines or his family cottage in Buckhorn, both in Ontario. * Ze had a picture of his face on the fridge in the kitchen of the Creature House. It was said during Creature Talk that the picture was enchanted so that anything that anyone did to the picture would happen to Ze in real life. * Ze currently lives in San Fransico with RitzPlays. Category:Users that joined in 2008 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers